Operation: NudgexIggy
by lys phillips
Summary: Frustrated with Max and Fang's resistance to get together, Angel decides to obsess over a new couple: Nudge and Iggy. She comes up with a devious plot, and as usual drags the Gasman along. Will it work? Or will Angel's scheme fail? Niggy. Least bit of Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Frustrated with Max and Fang's resistance to get together, Angel decides to obsess over a new couple: Nudge and Iggy. She comes up with a devious plot, and as usual drags the Gasman along. Will it work? Or will Angel's scheme fail, like her attempts to bring Max and Fang together? Set after Max saves the world.**

A/N: I own nothing. This fic is more centered around Angel's devious mind and abuse of her brother than it is around Nudge and Iggy, but it _is_ called Operation: NudgexIggy, so if you're like me and love Niggy then please read. Uh... There's Fax too! Okay, only a little bit. Hardly any actually. There is going to be one more chapter after this if I get at least one person saying they want more. So... here goes:

Operation: NudgexIggy

Chapter One

**Iggy and Nudge**

In Iggy's opinion, Nudge was the best person to attend a movie with, but only if you were blind. If you needed every detail of the movie repeated for you, animatedly, then Nudge was awesome. Especially when some obnoxious kid stands up and starts yelling for her to pipe down, and she yells back indignantly, "Can't you see he's _blind!?"_ Iggy starts cracking up. True, he misses a few minutes of the flick rolling around in hysteric laughter, but it's worth it.

However, if you've still got your sight, and you're not deaf, and are the least bit annoyed with some chick in the third row chattering away about what just happened on the screen, then Nudge was a nuisance. Even outside the movie theater, when the Flock brings a rented movie home, Nudge usually figures out the culprit, the victim and what love has to do with it within the first twenty minutes. And she tells you. This amused Iggy, but the rest of the Flock found it annoying. That's why Iggy wasn't very surprised when Nudge wanted to go to the movies, and everyone quickly made excuses to be somewhere else.

"Uh... I'm going to get Fang and try to cook dinner, you know, to take a load off your shoulders?" Max explained, causing Iggy to roll his eyes. Fang grunted his agreement, and Nudge said, "Okay," in a disappointed way.

The Gasman didn't try to mask his distaste for seeing a movie with the Nudge Channel. When she asked him if he wanted to go he said, "No. You talk too much. I think I'll just blow something up." Because Nudge was constantly told that she talks too much, she ignored this brush off with a flounce and turned to her final victim.

"Ange? C'mon, I know you want to see this movie. It's the new one with that child actress who's going to play you in the movie of our lives. It's got enough love to keep me interested, and enough things get blown up that Iggy will be amused listening to the cries of pain. It'll be fun!"

"That's okay, Nudge," Angel said with kind of a mysterious tone. "You and Iggy have fun at the movies. Alone. _Together_." She put emphasis on those last two words, which left Iggy wondering what exactly she was implying... But as Nudge didn't dwell on it, Iggy quickly forgot it too and the pair set off for the movies.

**Angel and the Gasman**

Angel grabbed the Gasman away from his magnets and his wires. She plopped him down on the couch and threw a manila folder onto his lap. The Gasman was the teeniest bit annoyed that Angel had ripped him from his experiment to... what _was_ this about, exactly?

"That's evidence," his eight year old sister insisted. She was pacing in front of him, quickly, with an evil gleam in her eye. The Gasman groaned. He'd seen that gleam before. It always appeared right before Angel was about to do something devious. Her last escapades were trying to get Max and Fang together by way of fondue. It was not pretty. Sure, the Gasman loved cheese and chocolate. But the glares that he'd received from Max and Fang overthrew the sugar rush he got. It wasn't even fair that he got glares, as it had been his sister's idea. But as always, Angel dragged the Gasman into her twisted plots. He would bet his tool kit that this time would be the same.

"Would you give up?" the Gasman whined, "If Max and Fang _do_ get together, it will be in their own time. Can I please get back to blowing up the--"

"This isn't about that," Angel said hurriedly. Her pace quickened and the devilish smile on her face widened. The Gasman could tell that she was already so into this that he had no chance of getting out of it. He just hoped this scheme didn't involve so much cheese.

"So what is it—"

"Look in the folder." Angel ordered.

Obviously she wasn't going to tell him until he peeked into the folder she'd thrown at him, so the Gasman opened it, hesitantly, unsure of what was inside. But all that was in there were pictures. The Gasman flipped through them, but all he could see were Nudge and Iggy. Could this really not be about Angel's favorite obsession? And then the Gasman got to the charts. There were graphs and tables, and Angel had even run a probability scan. According to this, the probability of Nudge and Iggy getting together was 67 percent. The probability of them naming their daughter after Angel was 89 percent, once they found out that it was she who'd put them together. His jaw dropped as she saw how in depth Angel had gotten. He was only the slightest bit scared of his little sister, but mostly he was impressed.

"So the plan for today is..." the Gasman half-asked, as he pretty much knew the plan already.

"Operation: NudgexIggy."

**Iggy and Nudge**

This was a very hard decision. One that, Nudge felt, could ruin her entire day. If she did not choose the right kind of snack, the right size of popcorn, the right drink, the entire movie would be ruined not only for her, but for Iggy. Iggy counted on her commentary. If she had to get up in the middle of the movie because she suddenly didn't feel like eating Snow Caps, or because she finished the popcorn too fast, Iggy wouldn't know what happened! His movie experience would be crap, all because Nudge didn't make the right decision. Just thinking about it made Nudge sniff a little, but she had to be strong; she had to do this. For Iggy.

"My _GOD!_ Just _choose_ already!" Iggy complained. He really didn't see the need for Nudge's silence. He'd been waiting in line behind her for almost an hour now. People behind him were getting so restless that he thought she'd left him. But then he heard her murmuring to herself, "_Hmm, Snow Caps or Sour Patch Kids?"_ and he'd lost it.

"Okay, okay," Nudge said, hurt at Iggy's outburst. Then to the cashier she said, "Sour Patch Kids, please. Two cokes and a large popcorn to be safe." Be safe about what? Iggy thought, but then he figured he really didn't want to know. Nudge's mind was a random sea of facts and ideas that never exactly got put in the right order when they exited her mouth.

Nudge tapped Iggy's hand and Iggy followed her footsteps to the showroom.

**Angel and the Gasman**

"There they are!" Angel squealed, pointing at Nudge and Iggy who were entering the movie. "Subject numbers 1 and 2. _Awww_!"

The Gasman rolled his eyes. Sometimes Angel acted like a twenty year old, but then other times she acted six. Now was one of those times.

The Gasman quickly grabbed his sister's hand, and pulled it down to her side. "Way to be conspicuous, Ange," he muttered under his breath.

Angel shot him a dark look. "Whatever. You know what you have to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Make Nudge admit that she's in love with Iggy, same old story, right?"

"Wrong. Nudge is a whole 'nother ballgame. She's way different from Max. Did you not study the diagrams?"

The Gasman gave his sister a pitying look. He smiled, thinking she was a bit mental for being so serious about all of this. "Sure, Ange, I studied the diagrams."

Angel noticed the Gasman's nurse-to-patient attitude, and did not approve of it. She showed this by clamping down hard on his foot. "I _mean_ it, Gazzy! This is the fate of the Flock!"

At first, naiveté of a young boy had made the Gasman _believe_ Angel when she said that Max and Fang getting together was the fate of the Flock. Because it had been Max's fate to save the world, and they all saw how well that turned out, the Gasman had jumped at the chance to help the Flock with its destiny. But then Angel had used and re-used that phrase over and over again. His naïveté washed off and now he was just annoyed. But he played along because these recon missions of "love" made his sister happy, and it was always funny to see the results.

Angel checked her watch, and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, after five minutes of tapping she looked at the watch again, and smiled. "I'm up,"

The Gasman nodded, his eyes staring intently at his little sister's face. No matter how many times he saw her transform, it never ceased to amaze him. First her face morphed into that of a young woman, and then she began to shoot up until she was at the Gasman's height of 5 foot 4 inches. The Gasman looked around nonchalantly as though someone weren't undergoing a metamorphosis behind him. Although Angel was shrouded in shadows, the Gasman blocked her with his body until she was done.

As Angel's clothes had hung limply on her before, now they fit to her new, taller, body.

"And... _action_," the Gasman said. He was actually making fun of Angel's need for everything to be a dramatic movie, but his sister didn't catch on. Instead she nodded, and told him to get into position. Completely bored, but knowing his part would come, the Gasman trudged over to the snack bar ready to intercept Subject #1.

**Iggy, Nudge and Stranger**

"Excuse me-- Pardon me-- Sorry-- Ew."

Iggy groaned. He hated people that came right in the middle of a good part, making up a bunch of noise and tripping over your legs. The worst part was the voice was coming from the right and there was an empty seat right next to him. He pulled in his long legs so the person could just easily stroll by. Thankfully Nudge was used to aiding Iggy and she didn't stop her narration.

"So Phillip just ran over Stacey's brother with a bus, and-- oh _crap!"_

"What?" Iggy asked, thinking that something juicy had happened in the movie. He was disappointed when it wasn't the movie Nudge was referring to, but the fact that all their popcorn and their drinks had spilled.

"Oops," giggled the same voice that had been advancing towards the empty seat next to Iggy.

Iggy glared at where the voice was coming from, but knowing he was way off he pulled some bills from his pocket and stuck them out to his right. "Here. Take them and buy some more," he said irritably.

"Sorry," Nudge said.

"Not your fault," It _was_ however, that stranger's fault. Now Iggy was missing most of the movie. He could still hear Stacey's mom yelling at Phillip for running over her son, but he didn't know what they were _doing_. He folded his arms, and lifted his legs to rest on the chair in front of him, not really caring if his foot was invading someone's space.

Nudge got up to leave, or at least Iggy _thought_ she did. He re-thought it when he heard someone say, "Iggy, _psst_, it's me."

It was fricking useless for someone to say, "Psst, it's me," as everyone calls themselves "me" and it doesn't give you any indication of who it really _is_. If it wasn't Nudge, then who?

"It's Angel,"

Oh. That's who.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy whispered back at Angel. Although he was glad it hadn't been a random stranger who spilled his stuff, Angel did not sound the least bit repentant and he was still annoyed.

"I am here," Angel began dramatically, "For the fate of the Flock."

**the Gasman and Nudge**

The Gasman sprung to alert when he saw Nudge walk out of the theater carrying an empty soda cup, bucket of popcorn and Sour Patch Kids box. She sighed as she threw away the lost concessions. Walking towards the concession counter, (and also the Gasman) Nudge counted the bills that Iggy had given her. When she was within range the Gasman greeted her.

"Hey."

Nudge jumped and the Gasman got a small amount of pleasure from scaring her. "Over here," he said. Nudge looked his way, her eyes widening when she saw him. Glancing back at the line for the snacks, she figured it was too long anyway, and she wanted to know what the Gasman was doing here. This was okay with the Gasman as, line or not, it was falling into Angel's plan.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to blow stuff up," Nudge inquired.

The Gasman sighed, looking in annoyance at the door to the theater. "Yeah, well that got put on hold." He struggled to remember the script Angel had given him, and when he did he winced in disgust. "Uh... I'm here for the fate of the Flock," he looked up and to his left, trying to recall the rest. "In three words describe Iggy."

Nudge looked puzzled. "Um, is this some kind of questionnaire? Is this a joke?"

"Quickly, quickly," the Gasman said, snapping his fingers. He too thought that Angel's methods were a joke, but if he didn't follow them exactly the way Angel wanted, her foot would find a way to his tush.

"Um... blind, vanilla, tall."

The Gasman didn't think any of these words would, as Ange had put it: 'Stir their shadowed feelings of Love from their place in Denial', so he tried the second question.

"How would you feel if I told you that Iggy was in love with Max?" The Gasman thought back to Angel's diagrams for studying Nudge's face, his gaze never moving from her face in case he missed something. When Nudge's face turned downcast, the Gasman mentally pumped his fist. Maybe this would speed things up and he'd get back in time to watch Pokémon.

"Well, I'd be sad. I mean, if Fang found out that Iggy was in love with Max then Fang would kill him! You can't tell him, Gazzy, I mean I kind of like Iggy _alive_."

The Gasman stared at his sister-by-wings. Un-fricking-_believable._ The Gasman tried one more of Angel's questions: "What is your favorite color?" According to Angel if Nudge said blue, it would give away that she loved looking into Iggy's eyes so much that she'd adopted their color as her favorite.

"Blue," Nudge replied.

The Gasman dared not be hopeful, but some of it showed in his voice. "Why?"

"Because the sky's blue, and when you're flying, it's like I'm blanketed in it. I feel safe there, with all of the blue surrounding me."

The Gasman groaned, grabbing his hands. As his left hand flew to his head to massage his aching temples, he caught a glimpse of his watch. Barely a minute left. Screwing Angel's plan, he grabbed Nudge by the hands and bored his gaze into hers. "Do you or do you not love Iggy?"

Nudge wasn't expecting the suddenness of the question, nor was she expecting _that_ particular question, so the look on her face was shock. Then she came to and gave the Gasman her answer.

"Don't tell anybody!" she begged.

This time the Gasman pumped his fist physically, adding a nice touch with a: "_Yes!_"

**Angel and Iggy**

"Wha...?" Iggy asked.

Angel ignored his question, as she had a few of her own. "Answer without thinking: One. In three words describe Nudge,"

Iggy had no clue what was going on, and he could feel threatening glares from movie watchers around him. "What does this--"

"_Answer the questions,"_ she ordered as though it were a life or death situation. Well she _did_ say something about the fate of the Flock. But if Itex had been defeated, what other threats could be against them? Because she mentioned the fate of the Flock, Iggy chose not to question her as she shot out her questions.

"Loud. Curious. Perky."

"How would you feel if I told you that Nudge was in love with Fang?"

"Awkward."

"What is your favorite color?"

"White."

"Why?"

"It's the first thing I saw when I found out I could see color,"

Suddenly the questions halted and Angel declared, "_You're in love with Nudge!"_

Iggy's mouth dropped open. "How-- wha-- how did you reach that conclusion?"

Angel's mouth oozed authority as thought she knew exactly how Iggy was feeling. "It's obvious, Ig. Through careful examination of your answers--

"I told you that I thought Nudge was loud, a Fang/Nudge pairing would be just awkward, and that my favorite color was white! How did you examine that and come up with I'm in love with Nudge?"

A _SHHH!!_ from someone in the first row stalled Angel's answer. Iggy didn't bother throwing back the fact that he was blind to make the movie go-er feel bad; he was still in shock over Angel's statement. Iggy... in love with Nudge?

"I can read your mind, nimrod." Angel said.

"Oh." But he hadn't been thinking anything out of the ordinary about Nudge. When Angel asked him about three words that described Nudge, he hadn't been thinking of anyth-- Oh. Right. The three words that he'd said weren't exactly the words that he'd first _thought_. The first were: Beautiful and Happy. Beautiful because when he traced his hands across her face, that's what he "saw". Beauty. Happy because that's what she made him feel inside. Happiness.

God, he was blushing just thinking about it. And--oh crap, Angel heard that too. By the smile in her voice, Angel had heard everything.

"Right. So now that you admit that you like Nudge _in that way_, what are you going to do about it?"

Er... That question stumped Iggy. He'd started feeling like this a little while ago. Nudge wasn't the annoying eleven year old anymore. She had matured and grown over the course of the war. By the time Max had saved the world, Nudge had become much more than just a kid. And he'd been attracted to her. A _lot_.

Angel giggled, and Iggy sadly realized that Angel could _still_ hear his thoughts. His blush intensified and Iggy just knew that his entire body was a deep red.

"I don't know… nothing?" Because what _could_ Iggy do? Fang/Max weirdness was enough. Could everything stay as stable as it was with two couples in the Flock? And there was that whole, 'Does She Like Me Back' thing to worry about.

"Oh, she does." Angel answered. Iggy was about to give Angel Max's lecture on how reading people's minds was a bad thing when Angel stopped him. "I'm doing _good_, Iggy. That's why I'm here anyway, to get you and Nudge together. And don't even try to pull a 'Max' on me and tell me that you don't want to get together because you know you do. And I know that you're clueless in this area, so I'm going to help. All you have to do is follow my instruction to the letter. Kay?"

Five minutes and several, "Pipe down!"'s later, Iggy agreed. "Okay."

**The Gasman**

His part was done. Angel had promised him several packets of Gummi Worms to persuade a confession out of Nudge, and now that that was done, the Gasman could go home. He left Nudge standing in the concession line with a confused, What Just Happened? look on her face. He wanted to warn her, as sometimes Angel's schemes didn't go exactly as planned, but in the end he decided just to take off. His project he had been working on before all this needed finishing, and he was anxious to get his hands on wires again.

He couldn't even get past the door way.

Fang leaned against the wall a ghost of a smirk on his face. Max stood in the wake of the doorframe as though she had been waiting there for years just to catch the Gasman making sure that he wouldn't escape. Max's arms were crossed, her face set in a look of fury. Gazzy looked from her to Fang wondering why she was so angry. He got his answer in the form of a manila folder that sat in Fang's left hand.

"Uh-oh," said the Gasman timidly.

Max unfolded her arms and grabbed the Gasman rather harshly by the collar. Thrusting him inside their home she said with a smile she was trying to hide, "You've got some explaining to do."

**Author's Note: I thought this might be a cool fanfic, although if it doesn't make sense, don't blame me, blame the institutional learning facilities of the U.S. for causing my brain to splurt out random things in the form of stories. Anyways... Review and make me really happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Operation: NudgexIggy

Chapter Two

**Max, Fang and the Gasman**

"Look, it wasn't my fault!" the Gasman cried. Max rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a grin. She and Fang had agreed to keep it professional and not burst out laughing. They had to be the adults in the situation and punish Angel and the Gasman for their wrongdoing, right? But unless you were a sadist, it was hard to penalize and laugh at the same time.

"We know, Gazzy," Fang said having a hard time keeping his laughter in check. Fang flipped through the manila folder, and something inside brought a wider smile to his lips. The Gasman cringed. "Charts, diagrams?" Fang pulled out a paper that had been scribbled on thoroughly. "Is this a _script_?"

The Gasman nodded and showed his contempt for Angel's folder in the dirty look he gave it. Max knew it was Angel's plot and not his. Only Angel would be this thorough and had proved her meticulous scheming skills in her obsession over getting Max and Fang together. Max's gaze flickered to Fang and she was visibly relieved that Angel had found a new obsession. But then she felt sorry for Iggy and Nudge who were now the victims of Angel's overly imaginative mind.

"Yeah, that's a script. I say this again: Everything was _Angel's_ idea. I just wanted to blow something up!"

Fang patted the Gasman's frantic head. "We know, Gazzy." He was still reading through the papers that he and Max hadn't read yet. Often, Fang saw evidence of how detailed a job Angel did and he'd feel the urge to guffaw. However, that wouldn't be the Fang way so he just chuckled slightly to himself and occaisionally emitted the light giggle.

"Just tell us where they are." Max ordered, "So we can stop this mess. Can't you just learn to back out?"

"She's awfully persuasive…" the Gasman muttered.

"Ew," Fang said, hurried to clamp the manila folder shut.

"What?"

Fang shook his head, grabbing his laptop bag from its place by the coat rack, and stuffing the manila folder inside. "Nothing. Let's just say she's _very_ detailed."

Max didn't want to dwell on it. If it could faze the ever static Fang, she didn't think she could handle it. Instead she motioned for Gazzy and Fang to follow her with two flicks of her index and middle finger, and headed out the door.

"Where are they?"

"The Movie Theater."

**Angel, Iggy and Nudge**

_Yawn_. Angel ordered through her mind.

_What?_

_Just do it._

For the fiftieth time, Iggy chastised himself for taking love advice from an eight year old girl. How had she convinced him into this? She was awfully persuasive. Iggy yawned, or at least opened his mouth wide and made an obnoxious yawning type noise.

_No you imbecile, do you never watch the movies? Yawn, making a big dramatic show of it and stretch out your arms. One will go around her chair forcing her into a decision. To lean into you or not. I'm 67.62 percent sure she'll lean. Now _YAWN_._

_Don't you think that's a bit clichéd—?_

_YAWN!!_

Gosh. Iggy opened his mouth wider, and stretched out his arms melodramatically. Unfortunately his arm collided with something. It might've been Nudge's head. "Yow!" Identity confirmed. Nudge's head.

"Sorry," Iggy said.

"S'okay," Nudge said a bit suspiciously. She continued her explanation of the movie, but Iggy hardly heard it. He was too busy screaming at Angel in his mind.

_There! I yawned! I smacked her in the head!_

_I didn't think you'd be so… wow this might be harder than I thought. Why can't you be smooth, more like Fang?_

_Don't you have any clichéd tactics that fit my handicap?_

_Well…_

Iggy waited, tapping his foot impatiently while Angel tried to come up with one.

_Stick your hand in the popcorn bowl._

_Not hungry._

_Idiot, you're not trying to get popcorn. Just stick your hand in the popcorn bowl and keep it there._

_What purpose will that serve?_

_When Nudge goes to get popcorn, your hands will meet sending one of those sparks throughout both of your arms. You know, the kind that makes you realize you're right for each other, and the kind that make you always blush like mad? You might even end up _holding hands.

_In the popcorn bowl?_

_Just do it!_

Iggy did. He searched around for the popcorn bowl until he found it and then he stuck his hand on top of it. He waited. And waited. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she want to enjoy the stereotypical movie time snack? Why didn't she put her hand in the fricking popcorn bowl?

_Easy, Ig._ Angel coached. So Iggy waited some more. Finally after eons, he interrupted Nudge's story-telling and scream-whispered, "Don't you want popcorn?" He gathered that he sounded a little bit harsh from the bewildered and guarded tone of Nudge's answer.

"Uh… no. I'm all out of drink, so if I ate some popcorn, and I happened to get thirsty there would be nothing to quench my thirst."

"Here, take mine." Iggy searched for his drink, when found, he stuck it out in Nudge's general direction.

"Er… Thanks." Nudge said, some suspicion still hanging on her voice.

_Oooh, indirect spit contact, nice. You're finally showing some initiative._

_Yup. I thought about it all by myself. Proud of me?_

_Very._

_Now she'll get the popcorn, and touch my hand to hers. OMG I'm so excited!_

_Uh… Iggy?_

_Yeah, I'll stop now._

But Iggy couldn't stop himself from being excited. He was like a school kid on a field trip. Only better. He felt like he had a mushy stomach, and that he had to wee both at the same time. His foot tapped with excitement now rather than impatience. He could _feel_ her advancing hand. This was it. _This was it..._

And her hand did clamp down on his. Only Iggy had to ruin it by being an idiot. As soon as Nudge's finger so much as brushed him, Iggy snatched his hand away. He tore it away so quickly that kernels of popcorn fell from the bag, and Nudge questioned him. "Iggy?"

But Iggy's mind was not on Nudge. It was on the strange sensation that he'd felt jutting up and down his arm once their hands had touched.

_You feel it?_

_Yeah._

_The spark?_

_Yeah._

_I TOLD Gazzy it was the fate of the Flock!_

_What?_

_Er… nothing._

**Max, Fang and the Gasman**

Ha! For _once_ it was going to be on Angel's head! For _once_ she would be the one getting in trouble, and punished, and the Gasman would be the one standing in the background with the mocking grin. He rushed his pace, trying to get to the movie theater before the movie was over. There was still fifteen minutes left he concluded from Angel's timetables. He could still catch them in the act. He only faintly heard Max and Fang's giggles behind him. They were taking their own sweet time, going a little too slow for his taste. From out of Fang's laptop bag came the manila folder. They still ogled at some of the things Angel had discovered, as impressed as the Gasman had been at first, and ten times more creeped out.

"Where did this picture come from? Iggy looks like he's Romeo and Juliet in love with Nudge."

"That was from last Christmas. But Iggy's blind so he wasn't really looking at Nudge; he was taking in the smell of chicken. What's this?"

"Iggy's birthday present for her."

"When did he give her a locket?"

"You're so out of it, Fang. Hmm… that is a stunning piece of jewelry. Looks like something a boy might give to the girl he likes…"

"You don't think—"

"Maybe."

"So he might—"

"According to Angel's probability scans, that's a 98.27 percent yes."

"We're here." The Gasman looked at his watch. "And with five minutes to spare." Ooh, he couldn't wait to see the look on Angel's face when she realized she was busted. Maybe now Max and Fang would crack down harder on his little sister so that the Gasman wouldn't be dragged into every plot that hatched into her head.

**Iggy and Nudge**

The movie ended. Not like Iggy had been paying attention to half of it. Angel left prematurely, before the lights even came on again. While she bounded away, probably to be rid of her disguise, Iggy stewed in his chair.

"Come on Iggy, time to go." Nudge said tapping Iggy's hand. Iggy didn't get up, still in his stage of penitence. And now who knew what Nudge thought of him? He examined their conversations from Nudge's point of view and grimaced. He'd whacked her in the head. He forced her to eat popcorn. And then when their hands met, he'd jumped away as though she had leprosy. Who knows what was going on inside Nudge's head? Suddenly he wished he had Angel's power so that he could at least know if she thought him a freak.

"Iggy…?"

He was aware that he'd been in the same seat five minutes after the lights had come back on. He was aware that Nudge was getting impatient, and was about ready to leave him. But he did his best thinking while sitting completely still, and right now he really had to think.

He'd screwed up all of Angel's plans, so now he had to come up with one of his own. Because he knew, now that he'd admitted it out loud of his feelings for Nudge, that the Spark would never let him go.

"_Iggy!"_ Nudge said impatiently. Wait! He almost had it…

"Hey, Nudge, in three words describe me."

Nudge paused before declaring, "_Wha?_ What does this have to do with anything? Why—"

"Just answer."

"Fine. But I really don't see… Blind. Vanilla. Tall."

"How would you feel if I told you I was in love with Max?"

"Have you been talking to Gazzy?"

"Answer it."

"Sad, because Fang would kill you. What is this going to prove?" Iggy chose to ignore her question and instead shot his final question at her.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why?"

"Because it's the color of the sky. Are these questions for Fang's blog? Honestly, you're going to have to come up with more interesting ones than—"

"You like me don't you?" Iggy grinned, but then toned it down a little when silence followed his question instead of an answer. Angel couldn't have been wrong. She read Nudge's mind! Minds don't lie. Iggy's fingers fidgeted. He didn't want Angel's power now, not being blind would be enough, if only to see Nudge's expression, or her body language. In her expression would be the answer that he now had to wait centuries for her to say aloud. But then she said it.

"Yeah, so? I mean…" Nudge's guard had flown way up. She didn't know whether or not Iggy liked her back, so she'd put on this attitude of 'I don't care'. But all of Iggy's guards were reduced to rubble, and any macho suave attitude that he had before was quickly replaced by the sappy grin he now displayed on his face.

"This." Iggy leaned forward, praying that he didn't miss this time. He didn't. His lips were right on target.

**The Flock**

Angel felt that special twinge in the bottom of her tummy. It was the same one she got when one of her plans fell perfectly in place. Iggy would have been the hard part, and look how easily he gave into the Spark! This was a beautiful, beautiful thing.

Of course, Iggy had been a coward with the whole hand thing, and the movie finished without him making another move. But there was always another day. There was always another plan.

Angel exited the theater with a bounce in her step, making sure she rushed ahead of Nudge and Iggy. She ducked into the bathroom, morphed into her normal face, and then exited. She took maybe two steps out of the bathroom before a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"_Busted!_" chanted her traitorous little brother. Angel turned to the owner of the hand and flashed Max a holy smile as if she hadn't done anything wrong. And she _hadn't_. C'mon, making the world a safe haven for love was a GOOD thing! And it hadn't been Max and Fang this time, so they couldn't really be _mad_ could they?

And either Max and Fang realized this, or Angel's I'm-So-Innocent smile was working, because Max was trying not to suppress a grin. She was even laughing in her mind. Angel thought for a brief second that maybe Max was laughing at the thought of the torturous punishment she was about to give Angel, and Fang was chuckling right next to her. Okay, now she was creeped out. Either this was really good, or really bad.

"Hi guys," Angel said innocently, "What brings you to the movies?"

"Max? Fang?"

The gathering of schemers and disciplinarians looked over to the two bird kids who were just now exiting the theater. Angel's eyes first went to Iggy who was flushing deep red and looking very proud of himself, then to Nudge who was grinning excitedly, and finally in between Nudge and Iggy where there hands were intertwined. Angel didn't have to read Iggy's mind to know what happened, but she did anyway. It was filled with very school-girl like squealing, and some private things that I'm not allowed to disclose. Put it simply, Iggy was very happy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nudge asked, coming over. Iggy let go of Nudge's hand, suddenly embarrassed with the entire Flock showing up to witness him and Nudge uniting. But Nudge grabbed his hand again, bumping him slightly with her hip as though telling him not to be embarrassed. Although she wasn't exactly looking Max and Fang in the eye.

"Uh…" Fang seemed to not have any words. He looked over at Max to see what she was going to do, but Max didn't know what to say either. Max looked towards Angel whose grin was even broader than before. Yup. She'd done well.

"It _worked_," Max said in disbelief.

"Yup," Angel said as though she'd never doubted her plans. And she hadn't. It was the _Gasman_ who'd acted so incredulously. Angel turned to the Gasman, her Benedict Arnold of a brother. The Gasman was looking disbelievingly from Nudge and Iggy to Max and then to Angel. Angel set her face into her scariest most I'm Going to Get You look. She saw Gazzy swallow his spit in fright. She would deal with him later. For right now she'd act as angelically as her name, as though butter couldn't melt in her mouth. Whatever that meant.

"But wait a minute!" the Gasman cried, holding out his hand to stop things. "You're not going to just… let her get away with this are you? I mean, here she was MESSING with people's minds again! You told her you couldn't do that! After the Fondue Episode you told her that the next time she did anything like that, she'd be in severe trouble!"

Max looked thoughtfully from the Gasman to his sister before deciding.

"Hmm. Well we can't really punish her as she did have evidence."

The Gasman's jaw dropped open while Angel smiled heavenly. "What? But—"

"And it _did_ turn out alright, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Look. She had a _folder_, Gazzy. Obviously it wasn't like her Max/Fang schemes where there's no hope of us ever being together."

The Gasman's face turned to one of desperation._ You don't know about the filing cabinet that Angel has on Max/Fang 2007 alone!_ He cried out in his mind. Angel's eyes widened. No. Max couldn't find out about that. She had to stop him before he said something really stupid.

"You have to stop her before she does anything else! And she'll pull _me_ down with her—"

Angel focused all of her mind power on the Gasman. Technically she wasn't supposed to do this either, but what Max didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It would, however, bring much pain to her elder brother.

_You are going to shut-up._

_I am going to shut-up…_

_Good._

"So… for once, is this a happy ending?" Fang asked, unsure.

"Wait," Iggy interrupted. "You mentioned something about a folder?"

"Nothing!" Angel said suddenly. "They said nothing!"

"No, I heard that too…" Nudge said in suspicion.

Angel sighed. She _really_ didn't want to do this, but it was for the fate of the Flock! If they started getting suspicious now, then Angel couldn't work her matchmaking magic on Max and Fang.

_You are going to kiss Iggy now._

_I am going to kiss Iggy now._

His lips locked in a sudden embrace of passion, Iggy could do no damage. Hopefully his new relationship would distract him from ever thinking about the folder again. Speaking of the folder… a gleam appeared in Angel's eye as she thought about a new scheme. Of course this one would be filed in Max/Fang 2008's filing cabinet. She would need water, a violin and a bed sheet.

Fang's voice knocked her out of her planning. In a mix of admiration and fright he said, "You are one scary little girl."

Angel grinned, grabbing Gazzy and rushing out of the theater to set her plan in action.

**Author's Note: This is the end. Hope you liked this brief peek into their world. **


End file.
